Weirdness
by UnfortunateKingdom
Summary: What happens when the Weirdness comes to Degrassi? A Degrassi fic with a little RFR for old times' sake...FINISHED. R&R D
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I started it on the-n awhile ago, but they never let me post, so I just brought it here. Please R&R!

Weirdness… Chapter 1 (JT York and Tobey Issacs are sitting in JT's room watching O'Grady) 

Tobey: O'Grady is the next biggest thing

JT: You say that about everything you like

Tobey: Yeah, but you have to admit this show is kinda cool

JT: In a stupid way, yes

Tobey: I wonder what would happen if the weirdness came to Degrassi

JT: Tobes, come on, just watch the show!

(The next day JT and Tobey are walking down the hall. Ellie Nash is coming down the hall in the opposite direction, and as they pass, Ellie suddenly falls into Tobey. The two are both very surprised)

Tobey: AHHH! Oh… sorry!

Ellie: Uhh… that's… okay… (As Ellie tries to get away from Tobey, she finds that she can't. The two are somehow stuck together)

JT: What… Tobey, is there something you're not telling me?

Tobey: NO! Dude, I dunno what's happening!

Ellie: Please don't tell me that I'm stuck to Tobey!

Tobey: (Tries to pull away from Ellie) I think I'm gonna have to (The bell rings. JT starts to leave) JT!!!!! Where are you going?!

JT: I have to go to class. See ya! (JT tries hard not to laugh, and runs off)

Ellie: Now what do we do?

Tobey: Well… my class or yours? (Ellie groans and the two awkwardly stumble off down the hallway)

(Manny Santos is late for class. She is hurrying out of the bathroom when suddenly she runs right into Marco del Rossi)

Manny: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marco: ! Sorry!

Manny: It's… it's okay… (The two try to pull away from each other, but find that they are stuck)

Marco: Um… Manny… why are we stuck?

Manny: I don't know… (Just then Tobey and Ellie come hobbling down the hallway)

Ellie: Marco! What… you're stuck to someone too?

Marco: I guess so… and you?

Tobey: (Waves unenthusiastically)

Marco: Right… so what do we do? I'm supposed to deliver this message to Raddich, but now what?

Manny: We should go tell him what's going on. (Everyone agrees and the four hobble off awkwardly down the hallway)

(Later at lunch)

Emma: So you heard about the weird things going on?

Liberty: Yeah, I heard that a couple of kids are stuck together for no reason at all (Just then Spinner walks by carrying his lunch tray. Liberty zooms out of her seat and slams into Spinner, who's lunch tray goes flying to the floor)

Spinner: What the…

Liberty: Spinner?? Sorry… I dunno what happned…

Spinner: (Looks at his mess of a lunch laying on the floor) Man, that was the Sheila Special! (Liberty sighs, and she and Spinner try to pull away from each other, but find themselves utterly stuck together)

Emma: You guys should go to the office. That's where everyone else who's stuck together is

Jimmy: (Runs up to the small group) Hey Spin, I just wanted to… AAAAAAH! (Jimmy looses his balance and falls into Emma, who's pushed face-first into her lunch of Sheila Special)

Jimmy: Emma… uh… I'm sorry… I…

Emma: (Sits up) Oh no… (She tries to pull away from Jimmy, only to find that she too is stuck)

Spinner: (Laughs) Looks like we'll have some company on our little stroll to the office! (Spinner keeps laughing while Liberty, Emma, and Jimmy glare at him. Sighing, the four hobble off to the office, of course attracting some stares, not to mention that Emma is completely slathered in Sheila Special)

Sean: (Eating lunch nearby) EMMA???

Emma: (Coldly) It's the weirdness… (Paige and Hazel see the procession of Spin, Jimmy, Liberty, and Emma and begin to laugh)

Paige: (Laughing to hard to talk)

Hazel: (Laughing) Jimmy?? (Laughing) What's going on?? (Laughing. Hazel can't talk anymore because she is laughing so hard. Just then she zooms a few feet across the lunch room floor and falls into Sean, and they too are stuck)  
Sean: OH great!

Hazel: (Scowls)

Jimmy: (Laughs) Who's laughing now Hazel???

Spinner: Oh boy, more company!

Liberty: Come on guys, we have to get this straightened out or I'll miss my next class!

Emma: (Glares at Sean) Ugh… Sean…

(So the procession of six Degrassi students head off to the office…)

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

(Tobey, Ellie, Marco, and Manny are sitting glumly in the office. They have heard no word from Mr. Raddich because he is "busy", although all four somehow know Raddich is stuck to someone too…)

Manny: Marco, are you doing anything later tonight?

Marco: Well, whatever I WAS doing is kind of down the drain…

Manny: Good, cuz I have a date with JT, and it looks like you'll have to come! I hope JT doesn't mind…

Tobey: (snorts) He won't!

Manny: What's that supposed to mean?

Tobey: Nothing… (Just then the office doors open and the procession of Spinner/Liberty, Jimmy/Emma, and Sean/Hazel enter the room)

Sean: Don't say a word

Hazel: (frowns) (They all sit down, awkwardly of course, and wait)

Spinner: Anyone up for spray cheese?

Everyone: NOOOO!!!!

Spinner: (shrugs) Your loss… (Turns to Tobey) Hey, how about you Issacs? (Spinner pulls out the spray cheese and glops some onto his hand with the chorus of "EEEEEEWWWWWW" from everyone else)

Spinner: Here ya go Issacs! (Just then the office phone rings, making Liberty jump a foot, causing Spinner to smear the spray cheese all over Tobey and Ellie)

Ellie/Tobey: SPINNER!!!!!!

Spinner: Oops… hehehe

Emma: You're so immature!

Manny: Totally!

Tobey: Well at least you two agree on SOMETHING! (They glare at him. Just then the office door opens and Paige and Ashley walk in. They too are victims of the Weirdness, stuck to each other. Surveying the scene, both break into laughter)

Sean: It's not like we have a CHOICE for this to happen to us or anything!!

Hazel: (glowers)

Liberty: How am I supposed to get the Grapevine out??? The students will be plunged into total chaos!!!!

Paige: Hun, I think they'll live. It's not like the Grapevine will give us any information on how NOT to get stuck to someone! (There are several moments of silence in which the kids glare at one another, probably because this isn't how they'd planned their day to go)

Paige: Say, anyone else besides me have plans tonight? (Everyone raises their hands)

Ellie: So what are we supposed to do about it?  
Paige: That's my point hun. I think that we should start some sort of little "grouo" of… well… us! We should call it Kids Stuck to Other Kids, or "KSOK" for short! And we should give advice to other kids on managing the Weirdness and stuff! (The others stare blankly at her for a moment) Come on! Let's ditch this place and go start our own top secret underground radio station! I mean… help center! (The others look at each other and shrug. They're desperate too so, what the heck? Everyone gets up and leaves. Once they are all gone, Mr. Raddich pokes his head out of the office)

Mr. Raddich: They're gone! Whew… then no one has to see this microphone is stuck to the side of my face… (Raddich shrinks back into his office)

JT: Oh man! What am I going to do!? My date with Manny is totally ruined!

Craig: SHUT UP JT!!!! (Yes, JT and Craig are the last of the Degrassi gang to have fallen to the Weirdness; they are stuck together. They are sitting in Craig's garage. Craig is trying to play the guitar, but JT is to freaked to sit still)

JT: Craig!!! This is so annoying!! What am I supposed to do?? Can't you offer me ANY advice?

Craig: JT, I'm physically GOING on your date tonight – I don't have a choice. SO will you please just SHUT UP!

JT: Oh ya… sorry… hehe… (Craig continues to play his guitar, when suddenly one of the chords snaps)

Craig: Dammit! My guitar! What are we supposed to do now?

JT: Well, there's always the radio (Sighing, Craig turns around and flips on the radio conveniently sitting behind him and JT. Both sit in silence until…)

Familiar Voice 1: And we're back to the newest, hottest radio station – KSOK!

Familiar Voice 2: That's right Paige… I mean uh… SHARY… KSOK is Degrassi's new underground radio station where you receive anonymous help for your Weirdness problems!

Familiar Voice 3: Let's give our listeners a history of KSOK Ashley… I mean SHMOCK… It all started a glorious three hours ago when certain students at Degrassi Community School decided that there are BETTER ways to deal with the Weirdness.

Familiar Voice 4: Right you are Jimmy… I mean EXCLAMATION MARK! We believe that Degrassi needs a place where they can get advice outside of the school! It's just anonymous because we think it's cool!

Familiar voice 1: Right you are Spinner… I mean honey bee… I mean PONCHO! Yes… uh… Poncho…

Familiar Voice 2: Okay! How about another song?? (silence) Ah-hem! (silence) It's one of my favorites! (silence) Spinner you idiot! It's that button over there! (Miraculously, a song begins to play. JT and Craig sit in stunned silence)

JT: What the heck was that?

Craig: (Whips out his cell phone) I bet Marco will know… (The phone rings and eventually Marco picks up)

Marco: Hello?

Craig: Hey! Marco! It's me, Craig!

Marco: Oh hey! Did the Weirdness get you too buddy?

Craig: Yeah, I'm stuck to JT York. How about you?

Marco: Manny Santos. (Craig swallows nervously, and quickly changes the subject)

Craig: SO! What's this about the radio station? Where ARE you guys? I just heard some of you guys on the radio!

Marco: It's a long story, but you and JT should come down here! It's awesome! Paige somehow knew where this abandoned underground shack was, and since then it's been non-stop!

Craig: OH yeah, sure we'll be right there! What's the address?

Marco: It's Censored for KSOK's Protection SO get over here dude!

Craig: I'm there! (hangs up)

JT: what was that all about?

Craig: C'mon JT, we're going to the secret underground radio station! (Craig and JT awkwardly stand up and head for the door)

JT: Cool! I'm gonna be on the radio! (Door slams shut behind him…)

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

Liberty: Spinner, are Emma and I EVER going to get a chance to DJ?

Emma: Yeah, we've been sitting here listening to you guys goof up for almost an hour!

Spinner: Sorry, but no

Jimmy: Yeah, Spin's right. You should leave this to us. After all, we ARE a full year older! (Spin and Jimmy high five)

Paige: Besides hun, everyone would notice that PONCHO and EXCLAMATION MARK have turned into girls.

Liberty and Emma: (pout and frown)

Liberty: Tobey, Ellie, Marco, Manny, Sean, and Hazel are so lucky

Emma: They don't have to sit here and listen to you guys' bad radio Djing

Spinner: What do you mean?

Liberty: You guys have forgotten your DJ names more than you've realized

Emma: Try every time! So much for anonymous help… (There is a knock at the door. Marco/Manny hobbles up the stairs to answer it. On the other side is Craig/JT)

JT: Hiya Manny! And Marco. What's up?

Manny: CRAIG???

Marco: Hey guys, what's up?

Craig: Oh! Hi Manny… and Marco. (There is a tense moment of silence where Manny's eyes get as big as saucers as she stares at Craig/JT)

Marco: Well, um… come on down! Everyone's here! (The four awkwardly climb down the stairs) You guys can help us with the materials, phone calls, all that stuff. We have the help hotline where the other kids phone in to ask questions. As you can see, Tobey, Ellie, Sean, Hazel, Manny, and myself have that covered. Now for on-air help, we have the on-air phone, but we haven't managed to master that so you can pick which thing you want to… (Craig is the only one paying attention to Marco)

Manny: (Whispers) So JT, are we still on for um… tonight?

JT: Yeah, definitely. I was hoping you wouldn't mind Craig. Because I don't mind Marco at all!

Manny: Um… no… I don't mind at all…

Craig: I dunno what we should pick. JT what do you want to do?

JT: What? What are you talking about? (Craig sighs)

Craig: We'll do the help hotline, but if you need any help with the phone and all the electronics and stuff just ask… just ask Tobey because I don't know squat about electronics and neither does JT.

Marco: Right… (Marco/Manny goes across the room to the far corner where Marco begins trying to wire up the on-air phone. Many just stands there reading a magazine. After awhile, there is a loud BUZZZZZ, making everyone jump a foot out of their seats)

Everyone: MARCO!!!

Marco: Hey everyone! The on-air phone is working! Quick guys, go on-air and tell everyone to call the number!

Jimmy: What is the number?

Marco: 123-KSOK

Spinner: Which button is on-air?

Ashley: That one! To the left! (Spinner doesn't see it) The big red one! That says "on-air"! (Spin still doesn't see it, and Ashley angrily leans over and pounds it down with her fist)

Spinner: Oh okay. Are we on?

Everyone: YES!!!!!

Spinner: Cool. Hello out there!

Paige: Right you are honey bee… I mean PONCHO. Hey all you victims of the Weirdness! If you need help with your Weirdness problems just call our brand new on-air help hotline at 123-KSOK!

Ashley: Or, if you'd prefer not to be on-air where everyone in a 100 mile radius can hear you, just call our private help hotline at 123-HELP, and one of our counselors will help you out!

Paige: Now anyone can call, so dial us up! (silence) 123-KSOK! (silence) We are here to help! (silence) C'mon! Call! (silence) Call now, before the lines get stopped up! (silence) Anytime, just feel free…

Jimmy: I'm Exclamation Mark, and I'm wondering, WHERE ARE ALL THE CALLERS??? C'MON WE DIDN'T START THIS STUPID TOP-SECRET RADIO STATION FOR NOTHING!!!!!!

(Suddenly to on-air phone rings)

Spinner: Hello, you're on KSOK. What can we help you with?

Caller 1: Hi, I was just wondering if any of you know how to get to Eets-A-Pizza. (Spinner, Ashley, Paige, and Jimmy slump down onto the table – not the call they were expecting. Suddenly, Liberty rips the headphones off of Spinner's head and puts them on her own)

Liberty: Hello caller! Eets-A-Pizza is right down the road. You can't miss it!

Caller 1: What roa…

Liberty: Buh bye now… (Liberty hangs up the on-air phone. Almost immediately the on-air phone rings again. Liberty answers)

Caller 2: Hi, I was just wondering how Spinner turned into a girl. (Spinner rips the headphones away from Liberty and puts them on his own head)

Spinner: What are you talking about? And the name is PONCHO!!!

Paige: Yeah, how do you know his name is Spinner?

Caller 2: Well, duh, you guys have said his name is Spinner like, 100 times!

Ashley: Okay then… thanks for your call! (Ash hangs up the phone) How about another song? (Somehow Ashley manages to get another song going. Meanwhile, things aren't going much better for the private help hotline people)

Tobey: No, I don't know how to get you unstuck. And you're stuck to who again? Sorry! Well, sorry! NO! I don't know how to get you unstuck!

Ellie: Yeah I know, this place is total chaos. No, I can't really help you – all I can do is offer you words of wisdom. What are they you say? Um… well…

Sean: You WHAT?? You STOLE the school's vending machine? You AND the person stuck to you??? HOW IS THAT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE???

Hazel: Well, the best help I CAN give you is make sure that you guys match. Color-coordinated kids are in, trust me. Why should you trust me? Because I know these things! I'm a help hotline counselor!

Craig: Right… so… and what did they say? They said WHAT? And then what happened? Oh I see! Mmmhmm… uh-huh… Okay, it all makes sense! What advice do I have to give you? Um…

JT: Oh hi Mr. Raddich! What can I do for you? Tell you where our secret underground radio station is located so you can come and destroy it because it's interfering with YOUR radio station that you just made up? Well if that's what help you need, we're located at… (Luckily Sean hears JT in time he is at the desk next to JT and tackles JT to the floor, causing Hazel and Craig to go flying too. Everyone stops and stares)

Sean: (looks up at everyone else) He was about to give us away! (Points at JT)

Everyone Else: JT!!! (Everyone throws something at JT just for the fun of it, and because it seems like the perfect moment. JT blushes, and Marco takes away JT's help hotline phone)

Marco: NO help hotline for you! Come back, one year! (JT whimpers)

JT: (his shoulders slump and he sighs) So much for my happy ending…

(And the KSOK underground radio station continues…)

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

Mr. Raddich: Drat! He hung up!

Voice 1: Who could it have been, sir?

Mr. Raddich: I'm not sure which hoodlum it was, but I know he's not the brightest crayon in the box, seeing as he almost gave away their secret location. But that doesn't really narrow it down…

Voice 2: Well sir, we'll find them. Whatever the cost

Mr. Raddich: Thank you. I know it's hard with the Weirdness and all, but I really owe it to you. You're doing this even though you're not affected by the Weirdness, probably because you're not from Degrassi. At least there are SOME students out there that I can trust! (Mr. Raddich, who has been looking out his office window this whole time turns around and faces the two people in his office. The two people smile, trying hard not to laugh, seeing as Mr. Raddich still has a microphone stuck to the side of his face)

Mr. Raddich: Now I trust you'll be able to recruit others for the station. We have competition now, and though it's not fair, we have to deal with it.

Voice 1: Don't worry sir, we'll find some other folks to help out. In fact, we already have several in mind… (Just then the bell rings, and the two people leave Mr. Raddich's office and walk down the hall to class…)

---THE NEXT DAY---

(Tobey/Ellie are walking down the hallway. Nearly every kid in the school is stuck to somebody else, so they don't feel awkward anymore. Just then, Kendra catches up to Tobey)

Kendra: Hey Tobey!

Tobey: Kendra! (Leans over to give her a hug, but realizes that she is stuck to Danny van Zant) Oh hi Danny

Danny: Hiya Tobey. Could you kind of, not hug me again?

Kendra: (elbows Danny) Please ignore him (Tobey shrugs and awkwardly puts his arm around Kendra, and they begin walking down the hallway)

Tobey: So Kendra, did you watch Ashuhara last night?

Kendra: Well of course I did, I've been watching it every night for the past two years. Tobey, have I EVER missed a night of Ashuhara?

Tobey: Well… no…

Kendra: I mean, it's not like they ever show new episodes or anything! Heck, don't you EVER watch any OTHER anime???

Tobey: Um… no… not really

Kendra: GOD TOBEY YOU ARE SO SMOTHERING!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS SMOTHERING ME!!!

Tobey: But I just…

Kendra: NO TOBEY!!! I like you, but this is just to much! (Kendra shoves off Tobey's arm) We are just going to take a time out okay? And then MAYBE we'll see if we're really destined as you say! (Kendra frowns and stalks off down the hallway, Danny dragging along behind her)

Danny: (calls across the hallway) Tough luck dude!!

(Tobey looks like he is about to cry. Without thinking he runs into the boy's bathroom, into a stall, and slams the door shut. When he tries to sit down on the closed toilet seat, he suddenly realizes that Ellie is still stuck to him)

Tobey: (sniffs) Oh, sorry Ellie. I forgot you were stuck to me

Ellie: (decides to be compassionate) Tobey, I just saw what happened between you and Kendra, well, I kind of couldn't help it – I'm stuck to you. But I saw what happened, and I think that it is so mean of Kendra to dump you like that, you just asked her if she watched Ashuhara last night? Even if you are smothering her, she didn't have to diss you infront of half the student body.

Tobey: (looks up at Ellie) She didn't dump me. We're just taking a time out

Ellie: (sighs) That's what they all say. Come on kid, time for class. (Ellie nudges Tobey out of his misery, and leads him out of the bathroom stall and into the hallway)

(Hallway)

JT: Manny! Wait up! (JT hobbles after Manny/Marco with Craig grumbling behind him) Manny, hey! I really had fun last night!

Manny: Yeah… me too…

JT: So, do you want to go out again sometime?

Manny: I dunno… I… I might be busy… (Manny glances at Craig out of the corner of her eye. JT's face falls)

Marco: It's my fault though! Hehe… yeah, I have all this stuff going on and Manny agreed to go along with it, so… just blame Marco! Hehehe… (Manny gives Marco a greatful look)

JT: Oh! (Inside JT breathes a side of relief) Well, I guess we'll just have to plan for some other time. (Bell rings) See you Manny. (JT gets up enough courage to kiss Manny on the cheek, and then he and Craig awkwardly scuttles away to their next class. Manny stares longingly after JT/Craig)

Marco: Manny, what's the deal with you and JT? I thought you liked him

Manny: I DO like him, but it's just… Craig is kind of STUCK to him!

Marco: Well, yeah, that's kind of obvious

Manny: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A DATE WITH JT WHEN CRAIG IS THERE TOO??? TELL ME THAT MUCH!!!!!

Marco: Well… I don't know…

Manny: How would you feel if your CHEATING, LYING, BACKSTABBING EX-Boyfriend was there when YOU tried to go on a date with a guy that you ACTUALLY like, one that is GREATFUL just to be in your presence?!?!?!??!?!?!

Marco: Pretty bad, I guess (Manny is out of breath from yelling, so she doesn't say anything) Look many, I kind of figured you would have a little bit of a hard time seeing as Craig was there on your date last night, but you shouldn't forget about JT just because Craig is… well… stuck to him!

Manny: (Sighs) I guess you're right… I'll try to ignore the fact that Craig is there. But I don't think it'll be easy (Marco and Manny head off for their next class)

(Lunchtime)

Spinner: So then I said to the guy, Dishwashing? Pish posh my man, I'm a WAITER!!!! (The small group of people at Spinner's lunch table, including Paige/Ashley and Jimmy/Emma laugh insanely. Liberty, however, is not amongst them)

Emma: (Nudges Liberty) C'mon Liberty, live it up a little

Liberty: Emma, this is ridiculous! We're stuck at a table with these people. I don't exactly feel welcome. It's not like they're our friends

Emma: Liberty, sometimes you just have to go with the flow. If this is how we're supposed to go about things for awhile, that's just how we will

Liberty: (Sighs) Whatever (Continues listening to Spin's bad jokes)

(Across the lunchroom, Hazel/Sean and Tobey/Ellie are eating lunch with Jay, who is stuck to Dylan. Dylan, of course, feels a bit odd. The only one he knows is Hazel, as his "Little Sister's Best Friend". In fact, he is a bit freaked out at the whole experience of being stuck to Jay)

Jay: So then this guy was all, That's twenty dollars young man, and if you don't march your heiney up there and pay the dough, your butt will be in Juvie faster than you could snap your dirty little fingers! So I was like, Whatever dude, and I got the hell out of there

Dylan: But it was ME they caught on the security camera and ME who they're looking for!

Jay: Chill dude (Dylan sighs)

Hazel: (Whispers) It's okay Dylan. I'm just as freaked as you are. I AM stuck to Sean after all. (Dylan smiles reluctantly at Hazel)

Sean: So El, what are you doing after school?

Ellie: Um… well… you KNOW! (Ellie blinks, trying to remind Sean of KSOK)

Sean: What? I don't know

Tobey: SEAN! YOU KNOW!!!

Sean: What? What?? Ellie, what???

Ellie: (glares at Sean) Sean, I told you… remember… that one thing…!!!

Sean: WHAT??? WHAT THING??? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!!

Hazel: Sean, you're such an idiot! The Weirdness, ah-hem ah-hem. Who are you stuck to?

Sean: Well, duh, I'm stuck to you… OH! OOHHHH!!! Hehehehe… oops… (Jay and Dylan are staring oddly at the small group)

Jay: Okay then… I guess YOU'RE busy after school!

Dylan: What, you wanted to go shoplift some more?

Jay: Dude, shut up! (The bell rings) See you later Cameron (Jay and Dylan leave)

Tobey: Sean, I can't believe you almost forgot about KSOK

Sean: Say what??? What you talking 'bout boy? I was just… just kiddin around, that's all! I wouldn't forget about KSOK! Hehehehe…

Hazel: (sighs) Whatever!

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

(A Week Later)

(Paige, Ashley, Spinner, and Jimmy are waiting for the next song to end. Liberty is scowling at Emma)

Emma: What?

Liberty: What?

Emma: Liberty, what's wrong?

Liberty: (Sighs) It's you Emma. You're what's wrong

Emma: WHAT???

Liberty: I'm sick of you acting so fake around Spiner and Jimmy. You're not acting like your usual self. I'd be surprised if you even remembered what the rainforest was!

Emma: Wha… oh Liberty

Liberty: WHAT?

Emma: I guess I HAVE been acting like Spin and Jimmy lately. I didn't realize that I have been a bit… weird

Liberty: The Weirdness makes it happen to the best of us

Emma: Yeah, the Weirdness… what IS up with the whole Weirdness thing anyway?

Liberty: I was wondering the same thing. Why did the Weirdness make us become stuck to other kids? I mean, this has been going on for about a week now, and surprisingly, the thought of why we're stuck to other kids hasn't even crossed my mind

Emma: You know, if you want the truth, I AM starting to get sick of Jimmy. I haven't been along in over a week. I want the Weirdness to end!

Liberty: But with all of this radio stuff, it's like the Weirdness is part of us now.

Emma: Hmmmm…

Ashley: And that was Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan with, "I Really Hate Being Stuck to You!"

Jimmy: I'm Exclamation Mark and I'm wondering, why did Hilary and Lindsay get stuck together, of all people?

Spinner: Who cares? "I Really Hate Being Stuck to You!" IS my new favorite song!

Paige: Right… so now it's time for Shary Says! A little segment in our show where I, Pai… I mean, Shary, tell you all of Degrassi's juciest gossip! Like omg, did anyone see Heather Sinclare's outfit today? Gross-me-green, like totally!

Ashley: Shary…

Paige: I mean, a pink camo tank top and green camp capris TOTALLY DO NOT go together. OH! I just had a great idea! I can have a fashion do and don't segment! Write that down Ash… I mean… Shmock

Ashley: SHARY…

Paige: But, back to what Heather Sinclare did today. To add to the totally clashing outfit, did you see her SHOES? I mean, blue LOAFERS???

Ashley: SHARY…!

Paige: And did you see her HAIR? PIGTAILS! Like, can we say elementary school! WAAH! Nappy-time!

Ashley: SHARY!!!! STOP RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL REVEAL YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!!!!!! (The whole room falls silent) What? I WILL!

Jimmy: Okay, Exclamation Mark says time for another song! (Jimmy gets a song going) Paige, Ashley, what is going on?

Ashley: paige, I can't believe you really did that! Poor Heather Sinclare is probably crying her eyes out!

Paige: Well, if SOMEBODY had just LET ME SAY Paige Michaelchuck rules, then it all would have been worthwile!

Ashley: Paige… I just don't get you sometimes, I just don't! (Paige scowls, and gets up to storm out of the station, only to remember that Ashley is stuck to her. Paige screams in frustration, and storms out of the station anyway, Ashley dragging behind her, trying to keep up. The rest of the gang watches as the two walk up the stairs and slam the door shut behind them)

Spinner: Who's going to be the other DJs now? (Liberty and Emma lean over Spinner and Jimmy's shoulders with oh-so-innocent smiles on their faces)

Jimmy: Well, what choice do we have? SUIT UP!!! I mean… just get your headphones on before the song ends…

(The other Degrassi kids talking in the back of the station, just having witnessed the events of Ashley and Paige's freak out)

JT: Wow. Ash and Paige were really steamed at each other

Tobey: Yeah! To bad they left… oh well! It's Paige's turn to stay at our house tonight, so I get front row seats watching them duke it out!

Ellie: (Sighing) And so do I…

Craig: Should I try to talk to Ash?

Tobey: Are you NUTS!!? Ash is still tiffed at you for like, cheating on her! (Tobey takes a sideways glance at Manny, who is thankfully preoccupied with something else)

JT: And Manny and I have a date tonight! Right Manny? (He nudges Manny, distracting her from what she is doing)

Manny: Oh… yeah… (silence)

Marco: And I will keep Craig here COMPLETELY occupied! Right buddy? (Marco nudges Craig, who slowly nods. Manny shoots Marco a greatful look)

Ellie: What are you doing after this Sean?

Hazel: Well, I have a date with Jimmy, so Sean is coming too! (Sean rolls his eyes. Just then his help hotline phone rings and he starts "counseling" the poor soul on the other end of the line)

JT: Wait a sec… Emma is stuck to Jimmy!

Manny: Omigosh! Poor Emma!

Ellie: Isn't Sean going to have the greatest time!

(Just then the series of songs ends and Jimmy, Spinner, and the newly replaced "Shary" and "Shmock" Emma and Liberty go on air)

Spinner: I'm Poncho, and here's what's stuck in my craw…

Liberty: Craw? Don't you mean jaw?

Spinner: No. Craw. Didn't you read the script?

Liberty: WELL DUH NO! I just replaced Ash… I mean SHMOCK like five minutes ago! Ooops…

Jimmy: ANYWAY! Poncho, what IS stuck in your craw?

Spinner: Well… (Just then the on-air phone rings. Emma jumps)

Emma: I thought you guys turned that off!!!

Jimmy: Apparently not! Hehehe… (Jimmy answers the phone) Hello, you're on KSOK…

Caller: Yeah, hi. I'm from Panther Power Radio, and I'm just here to say that you, KSOK, are taking up OUR air time! Meaning, our listeners!

Emma: It's a free country!

Caller: Yeah, but guess what? I DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what's stuck in MY craw! If any of you want to listen to a GOOD station, tune your dial to 22.2, Panther Power Radio. By the way, I'm your very own DJ, Ray Brennan, commin at you live, and completely UN-anonymous! (He hangs up)

Jimmy: Um… time for another song! (He starts another song) Guys?! Who the heck is Ray Brennan????

Marco: He's an exchange student

Liberty: Yeah, isn't he from Roscoe?

Ellie: Yeah, he came with those other kids from Roscoe, there are like three more of them

Spinner: And… why is this Ray guy doing a radio station for Degrassi?

Ellie: Maybe for an extracurricular

Sean: It's just like Raddich to get an exchange to do HIS dirtywork (everyone nods in agreement)

Craig: GUYS! Listen! (Craig has turned on the radio that is kept in KSOK for no apparent reason really On the radio is none other than Ray)

Ray: Hey, I'm your DJ Ray, commin at you live from Degrassi. You're listening to Panther Power Radio, and with me are my fellow DJs, Travis Strawn, Robbie McGrath, and Lily Randall! Give it up! Now, who wants to hear a song? (A song begins to play. Craig shuts the radio. The whole room is just staring in stunned silence…)

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

(We join JT, Manny, Craig, and Marco at JT's house)

JT: So… what do you want to do? (He puts his arm around Manny)

Manny: Um… whatever. (Of course Manny is looking over JT's shoulder at Craig, who is tossing a nerf football back and forth to Marco, behind JT and Manny's heads)

JT: Well, we can't really do MUCH, so how about we go… ice skating! (Manny's eyes get as big as saucers) C'mon, it'll be fun! (Manny is a little to stunned to say anything. She is getting a major flashback to when she went to the ice rink with Craig. Suddenly she realizes JT is kissing her, and she snaps out of it)

Manny: Um… uh… I…

Marco: (completely oblivious) I WANT TO GO ICE SKATING!!!

JT: (jokily) Marco, it's MY date!

Marco: Okay, okay, but I just want to make sure I'M not stopping you from having fun. And Craig feels the same way too

Craig: (completely oblivious) Wha? What are we doing?

JT: (stands up) Ice skating! (Craig's eyes get as big as saucers…)

(Now we join Jimmy and Hazel, who have picked a drive in movie for their date. Big surprise there They of course aren't watching the movie They are to busy making out leaving Emma and Sean in a VERY awkward silence)

Sean: (sighs) Will they ever come up for air?

Emma: I'd give them another five minutes tops. If not, I think we should go get some help

Sean: Well THAT would go over well! (Sean and Emma laugh, and then stop all of a sudden. Another awkward moment)

Emma: So… how's life?

Sean: Fine. Despite the fact that I've been stuck to Hazel for the past week

Emma: Being stuck to Jimmy isn't much of a picnic either. Liberty got mad at me because I was acting like him… but I THINK we cleared that up… (More awkward silence)

Sean: SO… how's Chris?

Emma: Chris? Oh… um… we broke up…

Sean: Oh sorry. I didn't hear

Emma: How are you and Ellie?

Sean: Fine. She's stuck to Tobey, so it's not like I never get to see her anymore. Tobey just LOVES to gawk at Hazel… hahahahahahaha…

Emma: HUH???

Sean: (remembering that day in detention) Oh, nothing…

(Meanwhile, thing's aren't going well at the Kerwin/Issacs household)

Paige: I just… I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ASH!!!

Ashley: Well Paige, I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!

Paige: All I tried to do is diss Heather, okay? It's not like I did something serious!

Ashley: Paige, sometimes you can be so totally cruel!

(Tobey and Ellie are sitting on the couch watching the whole episode, since Ashley and Paige ARE standing infront of the TV)

Tobey: Ellie, pass the popcorn. (Not even looking away from Ash and Paige, Ellie absentmindedly hands Tobey the bag of popcorn. They silently watch the fight, barley even blinking)

Ellie: This is better than TV

Tobey: You said it…

(At the Ice Rink, we join an oblivious JT and Marco, and a completely freaked out Manny and Craig)

JT: Come on you guys! Me and Manny are on a date! (JT smacks Marco and Craig who have started a little swordfight with their ice skate blades)

Marco: Okay, sorry. We'll sink into oblivion now

JT: Good. Manny, need any help lacing up?

Manny: (looks with raised eyebrows down at JT's skates) Um… do you?

JT: (laughs) Yeah, I guess! (Manny carefully kneels down on the floor and begins to lace up JT's skates. When she is done, she looks up and sees Craig staring at her intently. She stares back for a moment, completely lost in his georgeous eyes, remembering things from her past… Suddenly JT's head blocks her view of Craig, and she realizes that he has started to kiss her again. Luckily, Marco pulls JT off of Manny)  
Marco: Come on loverboy, get on the ice! (JT smiles sheepishly, and he and Craig followed by Manny and Marco hobble awkwardly out onto the ice. It takes them a moment to get used to the skating stuck to someone but eventually they get into the swing of things and JT and Manny start talking. After awhile, JT reaches over and holds Manny's hand)

Marco: (says to Craig) Aren't they cute?

Craig: Yeah… sure… (Craig is starting to get jealous of JT, wondering why he ever cheated on Manny, or Ashley for that matter. Suddenly Craig, who is deep in thought, goes falling onto the ice, taking JT with him. Of course JT pulls down Manny and Marco too. Craig slowly opens his eyes and looks up. Manny Santos is lying ontop of him. Neither of them really react at first, they just stare longingly into each other's eyes. It takes a moan from JT and a hurried apology from Marco who landed hard ontop of JT to get them to finally snap back to reality)

JT: (stands up) Geez Marco, kill me why dontcha! (JT looks over at Manny) Are you okay?

Manny: (a little confused from her experience with Craig) Um… yeah

JT: Well, I say we've had enough skating for one night. Whaddaya say we go back to my place and watch a movie?

Marco: Movie sounds good!

JT: (jokily) I was talking to Manny, Marco! How many times do I have to tell you, it's MY date! (Marco shrugs, and the four skate off the ice, Manny and Craig wrapped up in their own thoughts…)

(We now join the four "exchange" students from Roscoe, who are at Panther Power Radio, looking over schedules and lists and so on)

Ray: Gosh, I can't believe it!

Travis: What? That you are a complete ignoramous?

Ray: NO! That we haven't figured out those kids' secret identities yet!

Robbie: Um… I was thinking. Are we being hypocrites?

Ray: What's a hippocrap?

Robbie: HYPOCRITE!!! It's when you say you're not going to do something, but then you do it

Travis: Like if I said, I am not going to throw a pencil at Ray, but then I do, like this… (Travis throws a pencil at Ray and it hits him right in the middle of his forehead)

Ray: OKAY, OKAY I GET IT!!!! GOSH!!!!!

Lily: You guys, cut it out!

Travis and Ray: Yes Lily!

Lily: (to Robbie) See, I told you they still listen to me

Robbie: (to Lily) Yeah, but they have to do that 17 more times for me to fork over the five bucks!

Lily: (to Robbie) Psh… whatever!

Ray: I still don't get how we are hippocraps

Robbie: It's HYPOCRITES. And I said it because back in Roscoe we took on secret identities and talked about important issues on the radio. Now we are talking about important issues on the radio, but I just feel like… we are making fun of those KSOK people because THEY have secret identities

Lily: Well, how else are we going to get them to come clean?

Travis: Yeah, I never knew how annoying it was when you don't know someone's true identity. Especially when they are taking listeners away from YOUR work!

Ray: Geez, now I know how Kim Carlile felt…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 

(We now join Tobey and Ellie at the Kerwin/Issacs Household)

Ellie: Geez… I hope they didn't go into the kitchen.

Tobey: Yeah, sharp objects can be dangerous (Ellie nods, remembering her problems with cutting)

Ellie: (concerned) We should go check on them (Tobey agrees, and the two search the house, and finally find Ashley and Paige seated on the edge of Ashley's bed, arms cross, both looking away from each other)

Tobey: Guys…?  
Ellie: (frowns) All right, that's enough. You guys _still_ can't be mad, can you?

Paige: Oh you better believe it hun

Ashley: Of course we're still mad at each other Ellie. I mean, how could you ever forgive someone who would do something like Paige?

Paige: (scowls) Geez Ash, why don't you just start the Heather Sinclare fan club?

Ellie: Look you guys, you have been friends since before I met you. Why stop now?

Paige: Tsk, Ash and I have fought _loads_ of times

Ashley: Yeah, mostly because of your cruel antics

Paige: Or if you decide to take drugs… (both remember that day back at the end of grade eight)

Ellie: Okay, you guys are making to big a deal of this. Sure Paige shouldn't have dissed Heather on air like that, it's bad not only for her, but for KSOK! What kind of reputation does that give us? But Ash, you need to forgive Paige

Ashley: Why?

Ellie: Because… because you guys are friends and without you two the station will be plunged into utter chaos…?

Ashley: Okay, you're right. Paige, I forgive you

Paige: (surprised) Okay, I forgive you too Ash

Ellie: Great, now can we all get on with our lives???? (Ash and Paige nod)

Ashley: Let's go watch TV. I think O'Grady is on

Tobey: YAY!!! O'GRADY!!!!!!! (Ash and Paige leave the room, shortly followed by Tobey and Ellie) Hey Ellie, how did you get Ash and Paige to make up like that?

Ellie: (shrugs) I dunno, I'm a little surprised myself. Must be the Weirdness, because I know Ash, and she is waaaaaaay to stubborn to give in like that, same with Paige.

Tobey: Oh well. Now let's go watch O'GRADY!!!!!!! (Tobey races down the stairs, Ellie dragging behind…)

(The next day, we join the Degrassi gang at KSOK)

Liberty: So Emma, I heard you and Sean had to go with Hazel and Jimmy on their date last night

Emma: Yeah, I'm not surprised you heard. (murmurs) Why don't you go write it as a front-page headline in the Grapevine…

Liberty: What?

Emma: Oh nothing

Liberty: So do you and Sean still hate each other?

Emma: (thinks for a minute) I don't know. We didn't talk much. The movie was pretty interesting, and it was something to get my mind off Hazel and Jimmy's extreme signs of affection for one another

Liberty: (nods) Right. It looks like Paige and Ashley have made up

Emma: Yeah I wonder how. They seemed really steamed at each other yesterday

Liberty: Well, the Weirdness will do things to you. I wonder when it will finally wear off, and we can go back to being ourselves

Emma: Yeah. I'm tired of having to go to the bathroom or take a shower with Jimmy attached to me, and vice versa

Liberty: Tell me about it. But at least Jimmy's _clean_. I don't think Spinner's showered at all since I've been attached to him

Emma: Big surprise there…

(In the back of the station, the help hotline folk are busying themselves with the calls of troubled kids. They decide to talk a ten minute break to refresh themselves, and talk)

JT: Hey Tobes

Tobey: Hiya JT. Did you watch O'Grady last night?

JT: Nah, I went skating with Manny. And Marco and Craig, but mostly Manny. Then we went back to my place and watched a movie.

Tobey: Cool. Ellie got Ashley and Paige to stop fighting

JT: I noticed. (looks over at Ashley and Paige) Are they okay?

Tobey: Wha…? (Ashley and Paige are both dressed in identical flare jeans and white tank tops. They have the same hairdo, and are talking in unison) Oh no! It MUST be the Weirdness!

JT: You mean… It's turning Ash and Paige into twins?

Tobey: No. Yes. I don't know! But there's something definitely wrong. Ellie look! (Tobey nudges Ellie)

Ellie: What?

Tobey: Look at Ash and Paige. Were they like that this morning?

Ellie: No… no I don't think they were. I'm not sure (Ellie looks around) Where's Sean?

JT: He and Hazel haven't shown up yet. (JT looks at Tobey) have you seen them?

Tobey: (His mouth is hanging open, and he is looking towards the door speechless)

JT: Oh my… (Every person in the KSOK station has turned, and is staring looking at Sean and Hazel)

Sean: What? What are you guys staring at?

Hazel: Yeah, what's wrong with you people? (Hazel and Sean are dressed in identical light blue mini skirts and gray hoodies with street-style headphones around their necks)

Sean/Hazel: WHAT??????

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

(We join the "exchange" students from Roscoe at Panther Power Radio)

Robbie: I'm Robbie McGrath and I'm wondering, is Panther Power Radio bringing it for you guys out there?

Lily: If you guys out there like us, give us a ring at 123-DPPR, that's 123-DPPR

Ray: And now time for a song! Play it Travis! (Travis puts on a song. The four students warily remove their headphones)

Robbie: Okay, is it just me, or is this stupid radio station thing getting old?

Lily: I know what you mean. The polls said that KSOK was rated higher than us because they actually talk about IMPORTANT things! I mean, what could be more important than reporting the goings-on at Degrassi Community Schools?

Ray: And besides, Raddich is going to KILL us if we don't find out who those kids are! It's been almost a month and we still don't have squat!

Travis: Well we know that there are six kids working there – those DJs and the people they're stuck to. As for the help hotline helpers…

Ray: Help hotline helpers? Geez Travis, the things you think up! Try saying THAT ten times fast! Help hotline helpers… help hotline helpers…

Travis: RAY SHUT UP!

Ray: Make me!

Travis: You are such an IMBICILE!

Ray: Well at least I don't make up tongue twisters!

Travis: At least I CAN make up tongue twisters!

Lily: You guys, cut it OUT!

Ray and Travis: Yes Lily!

Lily: Haha Robbie, number twenty! That's five dollars please

Robbie: (sighs) Alright… (Robbie forks over the five bucks. Ray and Travis are completely oblivious – to busy scowling at each other)

Travis: Now as I was saying, before I was RUDLEY interrupted, (glares at Ray) we're not sure how many people there are as help hotline helpers. I'm guessing there must at least be four people, along with the people stuck to them.

Robbie: But how does that information help us? I doubt the kids are stupid enough to all hang out together at lunch or break. It would be too conspicuous.

Travis: Exactly! Which is why I've devised a plan for us to each follow a pair of kids every day after school. Since everyone is stuck to everyone, that cuts the number of kids in half. At least six pairs of kids go to KSOK after school, so hopefully we'll find one of them

Ray: Why didn't you think of this plan sooner?

Travis: I didn't think Buddha would approve of following people around to find out their secret identities. But then I thought, forget Buddha! Our RADIO STATION is on the line here!

Ray: It's a miracle. Travis actually forget about Buddha for once

Travis: Well Buddha once said…… (and Travis goes into one of his long Buddha quote explanations)

(We now join Tobey and Ellie in the lunchroom. They are sitting at a table all by themselves because every person in the entire lunchroom is dressed identically to the person stuck to them. Unfortunately, all of the pairs of kids are ACTING the same as each other too)

Tobey: UGH! When will the Weirdness END!

Ellie: It's been three days since everyone started acting the same. WHEN WILL IT END!

Tobey: KSOK is kind of going down the drain too. With everyone acting the same, there is no variation when it comes to the DJs and hotline helpers

Ellie: Maybe we should just quit. We're around kids identical to us at school all day, we don't have to go to KSOK and take it in a confined area for another two hours

Tobey: I agree. Tonight we're staying at my place again, and we can finally get some time away from Ashley and Paige

Ellie: I should have never told them apologize. It was waaaaaaaaay better when they were fighting

Tobey: And more entertaining too

Ellie: (Looks over the tables and tables full of kids and spots Ash and Paige along with Jimmy, Emma, Spinner, and Liberty) It's kind of sad they don't know that they're acting so scary

Tobey: I know. We're the only ones who haven't been contaminated with this phase of the Weirdness

Ellie: (looks back at Tobey) I think that's a good thing

Tobey: But what if there's something WRONG with us!

Ellie: There's nothing wrong with us, don't be stupid. Now come on, let's get to class…

(After school that day, Robbie, Ray, Travis, and Lily assemble on the front steps of Degrassi and look across the wave of kids leaving the school)

Travis: Alright, let's split up and follow any random set of kids. If any of us find some people from KSOK, we are to call the others immediately so we can all take note of their hideout and take their names, got it? (Everyone nods) NOW LET'S MOVE OUT TROOPS! I mean… let's just go…

(The four students go their own separate ways. Ray is apparently angry with Travis being in charge, but knows he has to try to find a member of KSOK. He kicks angrily at the rocks on the sidewalk, and watches the kids walk by him. All of a sudden he feels Craig Manning and JT York rush past him)

JT: Dude! We are gonna be late!

Craig: Come on let's run!

Ray: (thinking) :hmmm… might as well follow them:

(And so Ray Brennan chases after the two, not even suspecting how close he is to KSOK….)

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Just so everyone knows my penname has been changed from LiteBrite256 to UnfortunateKingdom. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! 

Chapter 9

(We join Ray Brennan as he sneaks through the shadows behind Craig and JT, whom he is following at a distance)

Ray: And so Ray Brennan, top-spy/secret agent for the Panther Power Radio station sneaks through the bushes behind his first culprits… what are their names again? Well whatever their names are I'M going to find out what they are doing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(So Ray follows the unsuspecting JT and Craig all the way to a strange looking warehouse. The warehouse doesn't have any windows, and JT and Craig disappear into a door on the side. There are already several two-person bicycles parked at the bike rack, so Ray decides to get a closer look)

Ray: Hmmm… this is certainly suspicious! But HOW do I find out if this is really KSOK? If I call everyone over they're going to think I'm a total IDIOT! Especially Lily… I can't loose to stupid Travis! Grr…. I need a plan of action, but who can I trust? Hmm…

(Several minutes later Robbie McGrath pulls up on his bike, and parks it alongside the other bikes)

Ray: So glad you came Robbie. You're the only one I can trust nowadays.

Robbie: Um… thanks I guess.

Ray: So I followed these two guys here. I don't really know who they are, they just ran past me in a hurry so I followed. But there are no windows on this stupid place, so the only way we'll find out who's in there is if we… if we INFULTRATE!

Robbie: You mean run in there and take them all hostage? Ray, are you _insane?_

Ray: Take them all hostage! Robbie, that's a BRILLIANT idea! (Ray pulls a gun out of his pocket)

Robbie: HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS RAY! You carry a GUN around?

Ray: What this old thing? Ya, I always carry it around.

Robbie: And it's… loaded?

Ray: (taps the gun) Hmmm… yup, it's loaded.

Robbie: Okay… um… I don't think we should take these guys at gunpoint. I mean… we could be arrested if they report us to the police!

Ray: Hmmm… I guess you're right. (Ray tosses the gun in a nearby trashcan) They would report us to the police.

Robbie: (murmurs) Good thing he never got really mad at Travis…

Ray: What'd you say?

Robbie: Oh… nothing

Ray: (turns to look at the building) So… I think infiltrating is a great idea. But we use guns, they'll report us to the cops…

Robbie: DUDE! Look! (Robbie nudges Ray, and Ray turns around to see were Robbie is looking)

Ray: Sweet mother of mush!

(Across the street from the KSOK warehouse is a large building with flashing lights and a big, neon sign that reads: **SUPER SOAKER EMPORIUM)**

Ray: How much money you got?

Robbie: Enough for a super soaker!

Ray: Me too (Ray starts for the Super Soaker Emporium, but Robbie grabs his arm)

Robbie: Wait Ray. I just thought of something. What if those KSOK guys are loaded! What if _they_ have super soakers just waiting to blast any intruders?

Ray: Hmm… and there are definitely more of them than us…

Robbie: Why don't we go in there acting like we're stuck together?

Ray: What? We're EXCHANGE students! They're not going to believe that!

Robbie: Oh I think they will…

(Robbie whispers his plan of action to Ray, who's eyes get bigger and bigger…)

(Meanwhile, inside KSOK, things aren't going very well)

Jimmy: And now it's time for a short break…

Spinner: Here's another one of your favorite songs! Play it Shmock…

(Ashley puts on a song, and the four DJs warily remove their headphones)

Paige: Ugh, this radio thing is killing me!

Ashley: Me too

Jimmy: I mean, so what if we're rated higher than Panther Power Radio? We've been at this for almost a month, and I think just about everyone has called in. I mean, look at our help hotline people back there? (The four DJs turn around and see Marco/Manny, Craig/JT, and Sean/Hazel sitting completely defeated in the back of KSOK)

Emma: Jimmy, you're totally right. That's exactly what I was thinking.

Ashley: Why don't we just call this stupid thing quits? It's taking up everyone's time, so I mean, let's just not go on after this song ends.

Paige: Yeah! Let's just NOT GO ON! No one will miss us. You agree back there guys?

(Marco, Manny, Craig, JT, Sean, and Hazel all shake their heads)

Spinner: Great, then let's blow this joint

(Spinner/Liberty, Ashley/Paige, and Jimmy/Emma get up from the table and walk over to where the other guys are when all of a sudden, the door to KSOK swings open. Robbie McGrath and Ray Brennan are standing there, sides stuck together, with their hands behind their backs)

Jimmy: Um… hi…

Marco: Um… who ARE you people?

Ray and Robbie: Ummmmm…

Manny: Hey! Aren't you those guys from Panther Power Radio?

Sean: Yeah! I think they are!

Hazel: What do YOU want?

Ray and Robbie: Ummmmm… (silence)

Everyone Else: WELL?

Robbie: We want…

Ray: TO TAKE YOU ALL HOSTAGE! (silence)

Spinner: What?

(Ray and Robbie pull out the super soakers, causing all the KSOK members to stumble back a step)

Ray: (Aims super soaker at the top of Spinner's head) Sit down in that chair, or your… your gorgeous hair gets!

(Spinner clasps his hangs atop his head and sits down in the chair, Liberty whimpering beside him)

Ray: And that goes for the rest of you too! (Everyone obediently sits down and stares wide-eyed at Robbie and Ray and their super soakers)

Ray: Now Robbie, get Travis and Lily on the phone. I think we have succeeded in figuring out who the… ah-hem… HOODLUMS are behind KSOK radio! (murmurs) Oh snap, Travis is going to be sooooooo jealous! Lily is going to love me now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Ray realizes everyone is still staring at him)

Ray: What? What are you people staring at! Robbie! C'mon! Call Travis and Lily!

(So Robbie whips out his cell phone and speed dials Travis and Lily…)

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

(We join the KSOK crew, trapped like rats against the mercy of Ray and Robbie and their super soakers. Of course Ray and Robbie, awaiting the arrival of Travis and Lily, have flipped on the mini-tv inside the KSOK station, and are watching a baseball game)

Craig: Psst… guys! Are we all here?

JT: Yeah, are we all here? It feels like we're missing someone

Marco: Hmm… yeah I think you're right! Who's missing? Gosh, if only I could get to my roll call list…

Paige: Watch it Marco, they might see you and pump you full of… water

Liberty: Well, the human body IS already ninety percent water…

Ashley: Liberty, is that relevant now? (Liberty shakes her head)

Hazel: Hey, weren't we about to quit this KSOK thing right before dumb and dumber over there barged in?

Jimmy: Yeah, we were!

JT: Why don't we just leave? What's the worst that could happen?

Emma: Uh… DUH! We get sprayed with super soakers!

Jimmy: Emma's right. We can't risk it. And besides, those guys over there know what we look like. If they don't get us now, they'll hunt us down and get us at school.

Marco: Guys! Ellie and Tobey! Ellie and Tobey aren't here!

Sean: Why not?

Everyone: Yeah, why not?

Marco: Forget about why they're not here! We can call them, and tell them to come rescue us!

Spinner: You think they'll come?

Marco: Of course they will! I know that they must be annoyed, that's why they're not here. But they wouldn't let us down…

(Marco whips out his cell phone and calls Ellie)

(Blocks away from KSOK, Ellie and Tobey are sitting watching Wheel of Fortune at the Kerwin/Issacs house)

Tobey: Gosh, these people on this show are so stupid

Ellie: You said it

Tobey: Come on you idiots! The answer is Great Balls of Fire!

(All of a sudden Ellie's cell phone rings. She answers)

Ellie: Hello?

Marco: Ellie! Help! These guys from Panther Power Radio stormed in. They have us hostage and are threatening us with _super soakers!_ You and Tobey HAVE to come help us!

Ellie: Wait! What? Marco, where are you?

Marco: At the station! You and Tobey are our only hope! Get over here as fast as you can with as much water powered weapons and ammunition as possible! (Marco hangs up the phone)

Ellie: What? Marco? Hello? HELLO? (The dial tone beeps, and Ellie hangs up her cell phone)

Tobey: What is it?

Ellie: It's the guys. They're being held hostage by the people from KSOK…

(Tobey's eyes get as big as saucers…)

(Meanwhile at KSOK)

Paige: So do you think they'll come?

Marco: I hope so!

Manny: Gosh, how did this Panther Power Radio people find us in the first place? (Everyone shrugs) I'll ask… Hey! You radio guys! (Ray and Robbie turn around) How did you find this place?

Ray: I followed those two after school (Ray motions to Craig and JT, and he and Robbie go back to their baseball game)

Jimmy: Gosh! You guys are so stupid!

Emma: What were you thinking?

JT: How were we supposed to know they were following us?

Craig: We? I wasn't the one who wanted to stay behind with Ms. Hatsilackos.

Everyone: JT!

JT: What? WHAT? It is sooooooo not my fault! Just because I appreciate fine science…

(All of a sudden the door to KSOK opens, and Travis Strawn and Lily Randall walk in)

Lily: Wow Ray! You really did find out who these people are! (She gives Ray a hug, and Ray smiles evilly over her shoulder at Travis, who scowls)

Travis: Okay, so you found out who the people are and have them hostage. Now what Mr. Smart-Pants?

Ray: Well… I say let's take some names and let them go. They won't be coming back here any time soon

Hazel: Uh… we weren't GOING to come back here anytime soon!

Ray: Huh?

Sean: We were just about to leave KSOK for good after you guys stormed in!

Emma: Yeah this place is going down the drain! No one ever calls in anymore

Spinner: But we don't want to get soaked by super soakers, so we just stayed put

Lily: Wait… Ray, you have them held here with _super soakers?_

Ray: Um… yeah…

Lily: Ray! You KNOW how I feel about super soakers! Ugh! I can't believe you! Get rid of those super soakers NOW!

Travis: (smiles evilly at Ray, who scowls back)

Robbie: Well, now that super soakers are out of the question, why don't we just let these guys go? They ARE giving up KSOK, so it looks like Panther Power Radio will be the only station around here now

Ray: (sighs) All right…

Robbie: (turns to the members of KSOK) We won't release your guys' names to the public if you guys don't say anything about us keeping you here like this.

Jimmy: (nods) Deal. (All the members of KSOK shrug and stand up)

Ashley: Well… um… bye

Everyone Else: Yeah, bye!

(All of a sudden Ellie and Tobey burst into the room, covered in equipment from Super Soaker Emporium)

Tobey: AAAAAAHHHH! Ellie I can't control this thing! (All of a sudden, the super soaker Tobey is holding begins to spray a large, high powered stream of water, soaking everyone in its path, and knocking them to the floor)

Ellie: Tobey! NO! The red button! THE RED BUTTON! Ugh… (Ellie leans over and hits the red button, knocking the super soaker out of Tobey's hands. By that time it has used up all of its water, and everyone inside KSOK is soaked)

Manny: Gosh Tobey! Thanks soooooo much! (Manny stands up)

Marco: Sorry, but you guys are a little late. These guys from Panther Power Radio decided to let us go. (Marco stands up. All of a sudden, it dawns on everyone that they are no longer stuck together anymore!)

Spinner: Hey! (stands up) I'm free!

(Everyone in the room stands up, and rubs their sides and spins around. They can hardly believe that they are finally free from the Weirdness)

Liberty: So the cure to this Weirdness is high-powered water! We nail everyone who's stuck together with a super soaker like the one Tobey just lost control of, and the Weirdness is over!

JT: So what are we waiting for? Let's hop on over to Super Soaker Emporium and get ourselves some of those High-Powered Super Soakers!

(Everyone cheers, and they run up the steps and out of KSOK, leaving the members of Panther Power Radio behind)

Travis: (shakes his head) Well THAT was certainly weird!

Lily: Ugh… this town is just too weird!

Ray: I'll say. How could anyone live here?

Robbie: Come on guys, let's go back to Roscoe!

Travis: You said it! (So the soaked students of Roscoe stand up, link their arms, and joyfully exit the KSOK station and begin the long walk back to Roscoe)

(Meanwhile, all the members of KSOK have gotten high-powered super soakers and are soaking every poor soul they see who is stuck together)

Tobey: The Weirdness is over! The Weirdness is OVER!

Sean: DUDE! Why am I wearing a MINI-SKIRT? AAAAAHH! Get it off me! Get it off me!

Hazel: Hehe… yeah why ARE we all dressed the same?

Ellie: For the past three days everyone has been dressing and acting the same as the person they're stuck to. I guess Sean just was an extreme case. I'll go get him. (Ellie chases after Sean) SEAN! IT'S OKAY! I'LL HELP YOU! DON'T RUN TO FAST OR THE MINI-SKIRT WILL RIP!

(Everyone laughs as they watch Ellie chase Sean down the street. In the next few hours, everyone in town becomes free of the Weirdness)

(The next day at school, everyone appears separately, but they hang out with each other at lunch/break, just out of habit)

Marco: So Manny, now that JT isn't stuck to Craig anymore, you're not going to freak out every time you see him, right?

Manny: Well… (JT walks up and takes a seat beside her and smiles shyly)

JT: Hi Manny! Hiya Marco (Manny grabs JT and begins to kiss him, catching him way off guard)

Marco: (Laughs) I'll take that as a yes!

(Sean, Hazel, Ellie, Tobey, Paige, Ashley, Spinner, Liberty, Jimmy, Craig, and Emma gradually fill up the rest of the table. They've never actually all eaten lunch at the same table, but now that KSOK is over, it doesn't matter)

Emma: Well Liberty, now you don't have to worry about me acting like Jimmy!

Liberty: And now I don't have to worry about being stuck to Spinner! Bad odors, be gone! HINT HINT SPINNER! TAKE A SHOWER!

Spinner: What?

Ashley: And now Paige can go back to dissing Heather Sinclare at school instead of on the radio where everyone in a one hundred mile radius can hear!

Paige: Yeah! You're right! I CAN!

Ashley: I was being sarcastic!

Craig: It's okay Ash. (He pats her on the shoulder and the two smile at each other…)

Ellie: So how's life without being stuck to Hazel going Sean?

Sean: (smiles weakly) Well, I'd rather be with you than with her Ellie

Ellie: Aww, that's sweet of you Sean. I was getting kind of worried when you hadn't realized you were wearing a mini-skirt, BUT! That's all over now, and we can move on with our lives!

Tobey: Hey I think O'Grady is on tonight everyone!

Everyone: COOL!

Tobey: Party at my house!

Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

(And so life goes back to normal at Degrassi Community Schools. The Weirdness is gone, along with the completely out-of-character top-secret underground radio station. For now Degrassi is safe from the Weirdness… but will it stay that way for long….?)

**-The End-**

A/N: Yay! My first finished fic! Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! As for a sequel to this story… well… It's tempting… VERY tempting… Stay Tuned…


End file.
